Perfectly Matched
by Maiyako
Summary: Fluff fic with 1x2


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Title: Perfectly Matched  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Maiyako (maiyako@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Paula Abdul or her song   
Opposites Attract"  
Pairings: 2xl ( ^.~)   
Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOCness, cursing, and a little angst.  
Archive: if anyone would actually want to sure, just tell me first kay?  
C&C: yes please  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
  
Perfectly Matched  
  
Wufei sighed, "Really you two, I know we promised that we would let you guys   
pick some place fun to go, but a karaoke bar?" Duo and Quatre beamed and said   
in unison, "I know isn't great!" Wufei, Trowa, and Heero all shook their   
heads but the other two boys pretended not to notice.  
Duo made a motion to a waitress who came down and pulled out a pen and pad of   
paper, "what' will it be?" she asked and Duo spoke for everyone, "burgers,   
fries and cokes for everyone and it's all on the rich kid!"  
Quatre's head shot up, "huh?!?" and Duo laughed, "I'm just joking!! Calm   
down. " Quatre forced an uneasy laugh, "heh..heh,heh" and this placed an   
amused smirk on Trowa's face.   
As the group waited for their food Trowa, Wufei and Heero spoke of   
modifications on the Gundams that might advance their speed and reduce their   
weight with out taking away from their power. Quatre amused himself by   
watching the other customers singing. Duo on the other hand watch Heero.   
Finally Heero could take no more, "What is it Duo? Why are you staring at   
me?"   
Duo grinned deviously, "you know He-chan, I always thought you probably have   
a wonderful singing voice"   
Heero shook his head, "no way, don't even think about it Duo I don't 'do'   
karaoke got that?" However the others had already caught wind of this and   
thought the idea was a rather amusing one. They all four grabbed Heero by a   
limb and dragged him toward the stage. Some of the other guest started to   
laugh.  
"Noo!!" Heero shouted, "don't do this!!"  
"awww just think of it as another mission soldier boy." Wufei offered and   
tried to keep hold of Heero's arm.  
Heero struggled to break free, "I will kill you all of you!" but it was to   
late by then they had gotten him to the small stage and thrusted him up   
there. Duo climbed up as well and the other three went back to their seats.   
The customers started to clap and Heero tried to make a break off the stage,   
"exit stage right" he muttered to himself but Duo caught hold of his arm,   
"naughty naughty Heero." Duo scolded and shook a finger at him.  
Duo handed Heero a microphone and took one for him then he motioned for the   
music to start. It was Paula Abdul's song 'Opposites Attract.'   
"Just follow my lead" duo directed and pointed toward the monitor with the   
lyrics running across it.  
"It seems we never ever agree, you like the movies and I like TV." Duo began   
and then turned to Heero. Heero stood there silently refuse to degrade   
himself in this manner. The audience waited and waited until finally a  
woman   
in the back shouted, "Just sing Cutie!"   
This had taken Heero aback so that he lifted the microphone up to his lips   
and slowly read the screen aloud, "I...take things serious and you take   
them light ain't that the truth." Heero grunted and some people laughed,  
Duo   
elbowed him playfully, "hey no add libbing!" he warned and Heero continued   
with is part, "I go to bed early"   
"And I party all night!" Duo sung and there were some "woops!' from the   
pilots table. "Our friends are saying we ain't gonna last."  
"Cause I move...slowly." Heero read again in a monotone voice.  
"And baby I'm fast" Duo sung and slapped Heero's butt, Heero jump forward   
and turned red so embraced that he rushed through his part, "I like it quiet."  
"And I love to shout!" Duo shouted for emphasis.  
"But when we get together it just all works out." They tried to say together   
but Heero said it a little slower.  
"I take two steps forwards." Duo sung and did so.  
"I take two steps back" Heero added then after a slight pause realized that   
he was supposed to take two steps back.  
"We come together cause opposites attract and you know!" Duo sang.  
"It ain't fiction it's just a natural fact" Heero attempted to sing then   
added, "God I can't believe I'm doing this."  
"We come together cause opposites attract." Duo sang while doing a little   
dance move similar to the prep.   
"Who'd a thought that we could be lovers." Heero said and shook his head as   
if he was asking himself that same question.  
"He makes the bed." Duo said and pointed to Heero.  
"And he steals the covers" Heero said more on pace with the music now then   
mutter under his breathe, "and drools" he hadn't realized that the   
microphone would make that part audible.   
"He likes it neat." Duo sang and rolled his eyes.  
"And he makes a mess." Heero said, noting to himself how true this song was.  
"I take it easy" Duo said with a slow wind move that drew Heero's attention   
away from the screen as he sang, "baby I get obsessed."  
"He's got the money" duo sang pointing to Heero again,  
"And he's always broke" Heero said pointing back at Duo.  
"I don't like cigarettes." Duo said with a disgusted face.  
" And I like to smoke." Heero added, "not really though the screen just says   
That"  
Duo shook his head and laughed as he sang, "things in common there just a   
one."  
"But when we get together we have nothing but fun." Heero said in a very   
unconvincing tone. //this is not fun well okay a little///  
"I take two steps forward" Duo sang and did so again.  
"I take two steps back" Heero sang and this time did the movements as well.  
"We come together cause opposites attract and you know!" Duo sang.  
"It ain't fiction just a natural fact!" Heero sang wondering if ain't was   
even really a word.  
"We come together cause opposites attract!" they sang in complete unison for   
the first time that night.  
"Baby ain't something how we lasted this long." Duo sang now turning to face   
Heero.  
"You and me proving everyone wrong" Heero looked at Duo with a look that   
said, ' you are so dead after this'  
"Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched." Duo sang with a pout so   
cute Heero couldn't help but smiled.  
Heero reached for the boy's braid and used it as a leash to pull him closer   
and when their noses touched sang, "don't really matter cause we're perfectly   
matched." Then kissed the boy.  
The audience stood up and clamped and both boys blushed but Duo bowed and   
blew kisses. Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all catcalled. Duo turned to Heero as   
they walked off stage, "Thank you for not being a spoilsport I owe you."   
Heero shrugged, "I guess I gotta do those kinda things for the one I   
love plus you can repay me tonight." Now it was Heero who had the devilish   
smirk on his face  



End file.
